


Blue to blue

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Mental Instability, One Night Stands
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-02
Updated: 2003-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike sucht. Spike findet. Spike verliert. Etwas. Jemand. Alles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue to blue

**Author's Note:**

> Konterfei zu Julianna2luvs wunderbaren und absolut göttlichen “Endearing Poison” aus Spikes Sicht. Spoiler für AtS 3x19 The Price und BtVS 6x19 Seeing Red.

_Something ugly this way comes -_   
_Through my fingers sliding inside._   
_All these blessings, all these burns,_   
_I'm godless underneath your cover._   
_Search for pleasure, search for pain,_   
_In this world now I am undying._   
_I unfurl my flag my nation helpless._

LA hatte sich verändert und Spike war sich sicher, dass es sich tatsächlich verändert hatte und nicht nur seine Vorstellung davon. Angels Schatten schien an jeder Ecke auf ihn zu warten, bereit ihn endgültig in die ewige Verdammnis zu schicken.

Die Dämonen, die er auf seiner Suche nach der Lösung seines Problems traf, erzählten mit gesenkter Stimme von den Taten seines Grand Sires und meistens vollendete er dessen Werk, weil die gewünschte Antwort nicht kam und er wirklich in Killerlaune war. Weil er zu viel fühlte und es kein Überdruckventil gab, außer den Kreaturen, die nichts mit seiner Frage anzufangen wussten und ihrem Spott und den sich langsam anschleichenden Zweifeln an seinem eigenen Plan.

Weil er einmal mehr in die Fußstampfen des überlebensgroßen Angels trat und er nicht wirklich sicher bei seinen Schritten war. Nicht innerlich total übereinstimmte mit dem Kurs, den er angepeilt hatte und trotzdem keinen anderen Pfad fand, der ihn näher zu seinem Ziel brachte. Dem Slayer.

Weil der Hass auf Angel zwischenzeitlich nicht größer als der Hass auf sich selbst war.

Weil es noch immer nicht ausreichte, dass er sich selbst richtete.

Er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass eine Seele noch einen Unterschied in seiner Misere machen konnte. Das Konzept einer Seele hatte er sowieso nie ganz verstanden. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals weniger als Vampir gefühlt hatte, wie als Mensch. Und er konnte sich noch zu gut an seine ersten Jahre als Frischling erinnern. Die Hierarchie wurde nur verschoben, die menschliche Gesellschaft durch die Blutlinie ersetzt. Aber der Aufbau war derselbe, die Erniedrigungen genauso stechend und der Wille zum Widerstand wurde nur mit zunehmender Entwürdigung und mehr Erfahrung geboren.

Er hatte als Vampir zwar endlich eine dunkle Königin, die seine Zuneigung erwiderte, aber nur wenn er sich ihrer würdig erwies und der Schmerz? Etwas woran man sich gewöhnte, ihn in den Alltag integrierte, solange bis er nichts mehr Negatives hatte, sondern nur ein weiterer Weg um am Leben zu sein. Erfüllung zu finden. Vielleicht eine der klarsten Parallelen zwischen ihm und dem Slayer. Wie sie hatte Angelus ihn in Schmerz unterrichtet, nur hatte Drusilla seine Wunden geleckt, ein perfekter Kreislauf.

Eine perfekte Symbiose bei der er immer am gewinnenden Ende war.

Aber dieser Schmerz war neu. Die Art wie der Slayer ihn fühlen ließ, war beängstigend. Er kannte seine Obsessionen zu gut. Die Liebe war eine davon. Konsumierend. Wie Feuer bis nichts als Asche von ihm zurückblieb. Ohne Funke, weil er ihrer nicht würdig war und nicht begreifen konnte, warum sie ihn nicht an sich heranließ. Diese Eisschicht um ihr Herz aufbaute.

Weil eine Seele für ihn keinen Unterschied machte, aber für sie.

Weil er sie mit Seele vielleicht, unter Umständen, eventuell wirklich nicht bedrängt hätte. Oder zumindest schon lange vorher in ihren Händen gebrochen wäre. Darla hatte ihn gelehrt, das Kreaturen mit Seele immer etwas zu verlieren hatten, auch wenn sie nur noch eine wimmernde, fleischige Masse auf dem Boden waren. Begriffen hat er es nie.

Angelus mit Seele war für ihn nur ein Dämon an der Leine, so wie bei der Boxerrebellion, in Sunnydale oder hier in LA. Etwas das weniger sadistisch und ein wenig umsichtiger war. Der ein Blutbad nicht mehr als reines Vergnügen wahrnahm, sondern dem sich die Frage stellte, wessen Blut vergossen wurde. Spike stellt sich diese Frage seit fast drei Jahren täglich, weil er keine Lust auf betäubende Migräne hat. Er sowieso einen Maulkorb trägt und der Schoßhund der Jägerin war. Gewesen war. Ist.

Also worin liegt der Unterschied? Aber wenn die Bitch meint, dass sie es verdient hat, dann würde er diesen Funken finden, der hoffentlich ein Feuerwerk in ihr auslöste. Er war für Dru einmal um den halben Globus gereist, um in Frankreich eine zweite Miss Edith zu finden. Weshalb sollte er für den Slayer keine Seele finden? Weshalb war es für die Dämonen ein so unmögliches und wagwitziges Unterfangen, das er anstrebte?

Spike verstand es nicht und er hatte gerade keine Lust sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Deshalb steuerte er eine Bar an, deren Stammkunden Menschen waren und wo er in Ruhe seine miese Stimmung ungestört in Alkohol ertränken konnte. Zumindest solange bis er seine Killerlaune soweit betäubt hatte, dass er nicht jedes potentiellen Dämonenopfer sofort ausschaltete, ohne ihm Fragen zu stellen.

Denn er brauchte immer noch seine Antwort.

Die Kneipe hatte den Charme einer Hafenhure, billig und verdorben.

Das Bild hinter der Bar weckt etwas, so wie die Atmosphäre. Spike erinnert sich daran, dass die Meerjungfrau das Symbol der Prostitution in Europa war. Vor einer langen Zeit. Und er selten Blutbäder in diesen Establishments angerichtet hat, weil es zu banal erschien. Er lieber die Freier davor abpasste und Darla eine Vorliebe für den Inhalt der Bordelle hatte. Sie beide ein Faible dafür entwickelten und mit der Zeit eine gewisse Sympathie füreinander bei ihren gemeinsamen Jagdzügen. Sie ihn sogar in einige Tricks unterrichtete, wenn sie wieder einmal gelangweilt von Angelus’ langandauernden Psychospielen war und er stolz war, dass sie ihn zeitweise Ernst genug nahm, um ihm etwas beizubringen.

Dem Frischling. Drus zänkischem Childe, ihr beschützender Romeo.

Kurz fragt er sich, was aus Darla geworden und wie sie gestorben ist, denn ihren Tod hat er gefühlt. Darlas einzige Schwäche war Angelus, ansonsten war sie eine kluge Frau und meisterhafte Überlebenskünstlerin. Einmal sah er sie in einem Mob von zwanzig Männern, sie verlegte den Kampf in ein Zimmer und kam fünf Minuten später bluttriefend aus dem Raum, mit dem triumphierernsten Lächeln, das er jemals an einer Kreatur gesehen hatte.

Er war der Glückliche, der ihren Triumph mit ihr feiern konnte. Sie waren allein bis auf die verstreuten Leichen der Gäste, die sich nicht dem Pöbel angeschlossen hatten und von seiner Hand ihren Tod fanden. Darlas Motive für das spontane Blutbad wurden später nicht angezweifelt oder in Frage gestellt. Sie war die Herrin. Angelus schickte ihn aber im Anschluss für drei Wochen in ein Meer von Schmerz. Dru verbannte ihn für drei Monate aus ihrem Bett.

Es war die Sache wert gewesen. Darlas Gunst war erinnerungswürdig.

Die Frage, warum er und Angel immer für dieselben Frauen fallen, beschäftigt ihn länger, während er die Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit der Bar einatmet, wie ein kostbares Parfum und dann den Mann ansteuert, der beides ausströmt und den Geruch von Angel.

Weil er etwas Vertrautes gefunden hat und neugierig ist, was die drei Aromen in so perfekten Einklang bringt und er weiß, dass er genauso riechen muss. Zumindest für die Dämonen, denen er begegnet und den Slayer.

„Stört es dich wenn ich mich hier hinsetze, mate?“

Spike wartet nicht wirklich auf die Antwort.

Als er sie bekommt, perlt sie an ihm ab, wie ein Bluttropfen auf seinem Ledermantel.

Der irgendwo im Summers Haus liegt oder wahrscheinlich zwischenzeitlich verbrannt worden ist oder als Zutat für einen bösartigen Spruch der Hexe für seine Person benötigt wird. Er vermisst den Mantel, seinen Geruch. Er hat ihn beinahe ein Vierteljahrhundert begleitet und ist zu einem Teil von ihm geworden. Lebendige Geschichte. Lebendiger als er allemal. Und er fühlt sich ungeschützt, verwundbar ohne ihn.

Der Gedanke ist albern.

Der Ledergeruch hat seinen im ersten Moment überdeckt. Mit ihm war er nicht Angels oder Darlas oder Drusillas Childe aus dem Orden des Aurelius, sonder Spike. Bad Ass. Ein eigenständiges Individuum, das zwei Jägerinnen besiegt hatte, seine eigene Gang anführte und eigene Pläne verfolgte. Ein Dämon musste sehr gute Sinne und eine lange Zeit in seiner Gegenwart verbringen, um etwas anderes als das wahrzunehmen.

Oder alt genug sein, um die gesamte Geschichte zu kennen.

Dem Slayer reichten drei Jahre in Angels Armen, um ihn als sein Erbstück mit einem Atemzug zu erkennen. Wenn sie den Duft suchte. Etwas das sie oft tat. Dass dieser vertraute Geschmack möglicherweise der einzige Grund war, warum sie ihn überhaupt erst zwischen ihre Schenkel und in ihren hübschen, grausamen Mund nahm. Die Augen schloss. Weil es für sie dann echter war. Weil seine Gegenwart durch Angels ersetzt werden konnte, wenn sie sich hart genug auf ihre Phantasie konzentrierte. Weil er aus derselben Blutlinie stammt. Der Unterschied in feinen Nuancen liegt und er in den ersten Jahren selbst Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Familie am individuellen Aroma auseinander zu halten. Er nur kurz die Witterung aufnehmen musste, um einen Angehörigen zu finden, aber oft genug von dem Ergebnis unangenehm überrascht worden ist.

Die Aggression nur eine weitere Zutat in seinem Mix ist. So wie die Bitterkeit.

Wundert sich, ob es das gewesen ist oder weil er ein Ding für sie gewesen ist. Ein Schwanz mit Sonderfunktionen oder weil er absolut nichts für sie war oder genauso tot, wie sie sich fühlte.

Spike wundert sich über viele Dinge in den letzten Tagen, seit dem Zwischenfall in ihrem Bad. Er hat das Rauchen wieder angefangen. Alte Gewohnheiten sterben langsam und er an dieser sowieso nicht. Er ist wieder dabei seinen Geruch mit Alkohol und Zigaretten überdecken, weil jeder hier in LA ihn mit Angel in Verbindung bringt und er nicht sicher ist, wie lange es ratsam für ihn ist, sich noch hier aufzuhalten.

Bis sein Grand Sire in all seiner rechtschaffenden und glühenden Glorie hinter ihm auftaucht und verdiente Rache an ihm nehmen will und er hat darauf keine Lust. Und das ist merkwürdig, weil Spike sich nicht daran erinnern kann, wann er zuletzt einem Kampf mit Angel aus dem Weg gegangen ist. Bewusst. Spike hat versucht vorsichtig zu sein, die Morde an den Dämonen als Weitsicht klassifiziert und nicht als Ausbruch hilfloser Wut.

Wenn er will, kann er vieles für sich rechtfertigen.

Nur nicht, warum er sich ausgerechnet neben diesen Mann gesetzt hat.

Es ist unklug und Spike nicht dumm, egal was andere von ihm halten.

In den letzten hundertfünfzig Jahren hat er mehr menschliche und dämonische Sprachen gelernt, als Peaches jemals in sein Hirn gebracht hat. Trotz des Altersvorteils. Latein, altgriechisch und französisch beherrschte er schon bevor Dru einen Finger an ihn gelegt hatte. Der Rest nur eine Frage des linguistischen Talents. Er ist sich sicher, dass er es jederzeit mit Rupert in Recherche aufnehmen könnte, wenn er wollte. Mit jedem Watcher. Aber Geduld ist keine herausstechende Eigenschaft von ihm.

Der Mangel davon hat ihn überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht.

„Ganz schön abgefuckt, alles.“

Sein Blick geht zu seinem Nebensitzer, den er zum ersten Mal richtig ansieht und er weiß, dass er der perfekten Beute gegenübersitzt.

Auf den ersten Blick und wenn er weniger Erfahrung hätte.

Dieser Mann kann Meistervampire täuschen, aber nicht ihn, der in den letzten drei Jahren unter Menschen gelebt hat. Menschen, die sich über die mystischen Kräfte in dieser Welt im Klaren sind. Spike kann die unbewussten Reaktionen im Körper des anderen genauso klar lesen, wie das lange Training dieses Unbehagen zu unterdrücken. Eine Mischung von Giles, Xander und Willow läuft in dessen Körper ab. Sein neuer Kumpel hat lange Zeit in Gegenwart eines Vampirs verbracht. Eines speziellen.

Das Krausen der Nase, die blasierte Haltung, die er automatisch annimmt, erinnert ihn an seine ersten Opfer vor all den Jahren. Er fragt sich, wer am Ende bei diesem Kampf lebend hervorgehen würde, nachdem er die muskulösen Unterarme ebenso wie die sehnige Gestalt mit einem kurzen Blick umfasst.

Spike glaubt, dass er diese Konfrontation genießen würde, lächelt bei dem Gedanken.

„Jaah - Ziemlich abgefuckt.“

Die richtige Antwort für ihn und Spike bietet ihm eine Zigarette an.

Die Augen sind der einzige Lichtpunkt im Gesicht des anderen, der Rest ist dunkel. Alles ist dunkel, seine Stimme, seine Kleidung, seine Mimik. Hochgeschlossen und vorsichtig. Intelligent und umsichtig. Verzweifelt und selbstmordgefährdet. Spike mag diese Mischung.

Die Zigarette nimmt er an, so wie das angebotene Feuer und Spike ist angezogen von dem Schmerz, den er ausstrahlt und der Bitterkeit. Ihm wird klar, dass dieser Mann jünger ist, als er im ersten Moment dachte. Anfang Dreißig. Höchstens. Mit dem Blick eines hundertjährigen. Zu viel gesehen, um noch zu versuchen eine Sinn in dieser Welt zu finden. Zu ausgebrannt, um sich zu sorgen.

Er lässt die Flamme mit einem kleinen Bedauern verschwinden. Beobachtet, wie er den Rauch bedächtig inhaliert, selbstvergessend. Ihn in sich aufnimmt und eins wird und Spike überlegt, was er noch bereit wäre tödliches von ihm aufzunehmen. Zwischen seinen gierigen Lippe verschwinden zu lassen oder woanders und er rutscht ein wenig auf dem Barhocker, um eine neue bequemere Stellung auf dem harten Holz zu finden. Versucht sich an die Sprüche zu erinnern, die ihn früher zu einem schnellen Fick brachten.

Seine Fast-Fuck-Tage scheinen so weit weg zu sein.

So wie die Happy Meals.

Aber der Mann nimmt ihm die Aufgabe ab, „Engländer?“

Und das ist kein bekanntes Terrain für sein Gegenüber erkennt Spike, das Abschleppen eines Fremden. Eines Vampirs und er ist nicht ganz sicher, ob er es bis jetzt nur auf der unbewussten Ebene weiß oder es tatsächlich begriffen hat.

„Jap.“ Und er strapaziert sein Glück ein wenig mehr. „Bin aber - Hier aufgewachsen.“

Er nickt. Ansonsten keine Reaktion. Gefangen in der eigenen Misere. Schließlich von ihm, „Ich bin seit ein paar Jahren hier.“

„Und vermisst du es?“ Das Gesprächsthema ist unverfänglich und außerhalb der Heimat immer interessant genug, um tiefer ins Gespräch zu kommen. Genauso wie Fußball oder Bier. Die besten Fish and Chips. Die beste Gleitcreme. Die beste Stellung, um den anderen in die Bewusstlosigkeit vögeln.

Spike merkt, dass sein Appetit wächst.

„Nein.“ Die Silbe erzählt eine eigene Geschichte, egal wie kurzangebunden sie ist.

„Ich vermisse nur die gute alte Zeit.“ Der Blick des Mannes ist kritisch und zum ersten Mal in der Gegenwart. Spike geht auf Nummer sicher, „Die Achtziger waren die beste Zeit meines Leben.“

Und es stimmt, vom Punkt eines kaltblütigen Vampirs waren sie es.

Dru und er im Undergroundvibe von New York, seine Prinzessin in der Gotikszene, die perfekte Verschmelzung. Sie pflückte Wanna-be-Vampires wie reife Himbeeren und er lehnte sich zurück und genoss das blutige Schauspiel. Er legte sich spaßeshalber mit Bodybuildern an, Motorradgangs, anderen Vampirclans, zog einen Pfad der Zerstörung und des Chaos quer durch alteingesessene Familien. Quer durch die Staaten, weil es irgendwann für seine Königin an seiner Seite in einer Stadt zu gefährlich wurde.

Weil er sich schnell eine Reputation erwarb. Überall.

„Du konntest Dinge tun, für die du heute -“ Gnadenlos gejagt werden würdest.

Aber das war damals schon der Fall gewesen. Er war immer ein Rebell, der mit Autorität ein Problem gehabt hatte und nachdem seine Ältesten ihn mit Dru im Stich gelassen hatten, konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte. War niemanden Rechenschaft schuldig und die Punkszene war ein Vibe, der mit seiner Vorstellung übereinstimmte, aber nicht Drus. Was letztendlich nach Europa führte und Prag und zurück nach Amerika auf den Höllenschlund und er die Verantwortung übernahm. Weil sein ungestümes Temperament nicht mit einem domestischen Lebensstil einherging. Und es seine einzige Verpflichtung war, sie zu beschützen.

Wenn nötig vor sich selbst.

„Heute -“ War er allein und er mochte es nicht.

Hasste die Außenseiterposition, in die er gedrängt worden ist von den Überresten seiner Familie, der Initiative und dem Slayer. Hasst die Einsamkeit und das Wissen, dass er für eine Sterbliche gefallen ist. Hasst so viel mit einer neuen kalten Wut, die er nicht einordnen kann, weil er solange er sich erinnern kann, immer heiß gehasst und geliebt hat und nie mit Kalkül. Nie berechnend. Sich nie von der Welt und ihren Möglichkeiten abgewandt hat und dieser Wunsch nach Veränderung nicht seinem Naturell entspricht. Er war immer ein Idiot in der Liebe, aber nie mit so offenen Augen und so vielen Warnzeichen auf seinem Weg.

Spike fragt sich zum ersten Mal, ob er sich es einfach machen soll. Einfach weiterziehen nach New York oder Seattle oder Detroit. Kalifornien, die endlose Sonne und den Höllenschlund hinter sich lassen und irgendwo neu anfangen. Ohne einen Blick zurück.

Denn _‚Heute’_ war keine gute Zeit.

Heute war beschissen, weil er nie jemanden verletzt hat, den er liebt, außer er wurde darum gebeten. Und er hat Buffy verletzt und zum ersten Mal erlaubt er sich, den Zwischenfall mit ihren Augen zu sehen.

Alles was er sieht ist ein krankes Monster.

Das Zittern in seinen Händen widert ihn an, aber er kann nichts dagegen tun, „Ich hab etwas echt beschissenes getan.“

Das hört sich so gottverdammt normal an.

Anders als, _‚Ich habe versucht die Liebe meines Unlebens zu vergewaltigen, weil ich rot gesehen habe. Blutrot. Und ich nie gedacht habe, dass das in meiner Natur liegen kann.’_

Er kann das Salz in seiner Kehle schmecken und ihre Schreie in seinem Kopf hören, versucht sie wegzuwischen. Erfolglos.

„Solange du niemand umgebracht hast.“ Die Worte sollen trösten, Spike weiß das, aber er kann das Bedürfnis zu Lachen fast nicht unterdrücken.

Spürt die Hysterie in ihm.

Wie sie seine Speiseröhre hoch kriecht und wieder runtergeschluckt wird. Krampfhaft.

Denn er hat jemand umgebracht. Diesen letzten Funken William, der noch in ihm brannte und ist jetzt auf der Suche danach.

Die paar zehntausend Morde dazwischen zählen im Augenblick nicht, sind nicht wichtig, weil sie unpersönlich waren. Ihn nicht berührten. Er die Leben nicht weiter beeinflusste, sondern nur zum Sprung ansetzte und sich nahm, was er wollte. Ohne Konsequenzen.

Im Gegensatz zu Angelus hat er nicht ganze Familien systematisch ausgelöscht, sondern nur diejenigen, die sich in Reichweite befanden. Die das Pech hatten ihn zu treffen oder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Zufallsprinzip. Göttlich. Nicht mit dieser teuflischen Präzision die Angelus besaß und die Dru in den Wahnsinn trieb und zeitweise Darla und meistens ihn. Weil er es als Zeitverschwendung ansah zu warten und zu präzisieren.

Seine Opfer waren am Ende genauso tot wie Angels.

Nur schneller.

Worin bestand der Unterschied?

Es gibt keinen. Nur hat er einen Teil von sich auf dieselbe impulsive Weise zerstört, etwas von dem er nicht einmal wusste, dass er es noch in sich trug, bis es zu spät war und der Verlust deshalb umso schmerzhafter für ihn ist.

Er diesen Funken Menschlichkeit zurückwill, weil es alles ist, das ihn von einem Tier trennt.

„Ich auch.“ Beinahe hat er vergessen, worauf der Mann sich bezieht und als er sich daran erinnert, hat es trotzdem etwas Tröstliches.

_As I begin to lose my grip_   
_On these realities your sending,_   
_Taste your mind and taste your sex,_   
_I'm naked underneath your cover._   
_Covers lie and we will bend and borrow_   
_With the coming sign._   
_The tide will take, the sea will rise and time will rape._

In dem Moment, in dem die Tür hinter ihm einrastet, ahnt Spike, dass er dabei ist einen großen Fehler zu machen. Die Umgebung hält beinahe noch mehr Erinnerungen für ihn bereit als die heruntergekommene Kneipe. Denn dreckige Hintergassen ändern sich nie, nie tiefgreifend, nie mehr als oberflächlich und er beobachtet den Mann – Wes – wie er tausend Mal vorher ein Opfer beobachtet hat.

Beinahe selbstverständlich fällt er in eine eingetrimmte Routine, die ihm nicht gefällt. Schätzt die Distanz zwischen den Gebäuden und Müllcontainern, findet den uneinsichtigsten Platz und prägt ihn sich ein. Nimmt die Entfernung zur belebten Hauptstrasse wahr und den Lärmpegel der Kneipe. Überprüft Wes’ Kampfstärke, seine Schwächen und sein Widerstandwille.

Wird zu sehr zum Jäger und Wes zur Beute.

Ein Gedanke, der ihn noch härter werden lässt.

Ein Gedanke, der ihm nicht gefällt. Und Wes macht es nicht einfacher für ihn, „Ich mag es unterdrückt zu werden. Ich mag es wenn man mir weh tut.“

„Ich weiß.“ Ein Teil von Spike brüllt in Triumph auf, übertönt seinen Verstand und Chip, denn wenn sein Gegenüber es mag, ist nichts Verletzendes darin. Nichts das sein Gehirn in Schmerz explodieren lässt. Oder? Seine Finger fummeln klamm an dem Gürtel herum, „Du warst mal ziemlich hübsch, nicht wahr? Bevor man dich zu sehr verletzt hat.“

Er ist sich nicht sicher, wo die Worte herkommen, aber er weiß, dass Wes einmal hübsch war und rein und moralisch. All das was ihn ankotzt. Und Spike will ihm sagen, dass er jetzt zwar nicht mehr hübsch, aber dafür schön ist. Die dunkle, reife Schönheit, die einen für die Ewigkeit in den Bann ziehen kann. Die einen Meistervampir in Versuchung führt vor einem Sterblichen auf die Knie zu gehen und diese Schönheit zu huldigen und anzubeten. Mit den Händen und dem Mund. Er braucht nicht zu atmen, Spike könnte ihn solange mit dem Mund ficken, bis Wes’ Beine unter ihm nachgeben. Bis er eine bettelnde, zuckende Masse auf dem schmutzigen Boden ist. Bis er in den Nachwehen seines Orgasmus ohnmächtig wird.

Spike könnte vieles. Er beschränkt sich auf seine Hände.

Mag das Gefühl der Fülle und verzweifelten Härte in seiner Hand und das eines ungeschnitten Schwanzes. Etwas das er bei den Amis nie verstanden hat, wie sie ihren Söhnen diese Wahl abnehmen können. Spielt mit der Vorhaut, streift über die Spitze, verreibt die langsam herausquellende Flüssigkeit. Ist fasziniert von der Wärme und Lebendigkeit in seiner Hand. Dem Pumpen des Herzschlages. Ist eingenommen von dem Unterschied zu seiner eigenen Erektion, die sich immer kalt anfühlt und deren einzige Variationen, die zwischen hart, steinhart und stahlhart sind.

Spike taucht weiter in die Lebendigkeit seines Gegenübers ein. Atmet hart seine Erregung und Hoffnungslosigkeit ein. Fühlt wie sein Dämon mit jedem Schlagen des Herzens weiter an die Oberfläche kommt, er unwiderstehlich von dem Hals angezogen wird. Er ihn schmecken *muss*, weil er ansonsten durchdreht und er nicht sicher ist, ob es klug war, als seine Zunge über den Nacken leckt. Die Narbe zu ignorieren versucht, die zeigt wie nahe Wes den Tod an sich heranlässt. Wie nahe er ihm ist. Weil er sich beherrschen muss, sich nicht gegen ihn zu reiben. Ihn nicht gegen die Wand zu nageln und nichts anderes als seine menschlichen Zähne gegen das zarte Fleisch seiner Kehle zu pressen.

Er nicht weiß, ob es für Wes überhaupt einen Unterschied machen würde.

Er nicht sicher ist, ob es für ihn noch einen macht.

Dreht ihn beinahe unbewusst, weil er die bereitwillige Niederlage nicht mehr sehen kann und er so verdammt schön in diesem Augenblick wirkt. Betörend. Hilflos. Nichts als Dunkelheit und Leidenschaft. Wes einen schmaler Grat direkt über dem bodenlosen Abgrund wandert, jederzeit bereit das Gleichgewicht aufzugeben und zu fallen.

Spike mit ihm fallen will. Es nicht kann.

Wieder hart gegen seinen Hals atmet und sich fragt, wann er jemals von einem Handjob so angeturnt war und es nicht mehr weiß. Sich keinen ins Gedächtnis rufen kann, der nicht seinen Schwanz involvierte. Mehr von ihm spüren will, sehen will, wie weit sein Gegenüber bereit ist zu gehen.

Die Spucke ist nicht mehr als guter Wille auf seiner Seite. Spike weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es keinen großen Unterschied macht. Ebenso wenig wie zögern. Sein Druck ist gleichmäßig, abtestend. Der Kopf fällt nach vorne, schmiegt sich an die Wand und die Hand, die an ihr Halt sucht, zittert. Sein lautes Atmen wird zurückgeworfen, in Wes’ eingewoben und der Hals hat nichts von seiner Faszination für Spike verloren.

„Mehr.“ Kein artikuliertes Wort, eine primitive Bitte, so jenseits von Würde und Selbstachtung und er kann nicht anders als ihr nachzugeben, obwohl er weiß, dass es zu früh für ihn ist. Spike folgt ihm dennoch auf die Knie. Setzt den harten Rhythmus fort, von dem er weiß, dass nur Wes’ Bereitwilligkeit den Schmerz in sich aufzunehmen, ihn vor einer Chipattacke schützt. Hört die Tropfen des Precum aufschlagen und die Erkenntnis überkommt ihn hart und grausam, dass er dabei ist, Wes genauso zu zerschlagen, wie die Tropfen auf dem Asphalt.

Ihn genauso auflösen wird, wenn er ihm nachgibt.

Denn er will ihn. Will ihn für sich. Will ihn ganz.

Will all die Verzweiflung und den Schmerz bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus ihm heraussaugen und etwas Neues schaffen. Ihm einen Teil von seinem Schmerz aufladen. Will die Ewigkeit mit einem Gefährten teilen, der so selbstlos geben und empfangen kann. So ein perfekter Vampir werden könnte. Ihn in so vielen Punkten an sich selbst erinnert. Ihn in so vielen Punkten übertreffen könnte. Will die Einladung annehmen, die dieser Mann so offensichtlich anbietet. Denkt, dass es eine echte Verschwendung wäre, die Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

Will ihn schreien hören. Will ihn so hart ficken, bis er blutet. Will ein Childe.

Der Orgasmus ist kalt und schockierend für Spike, weil es keinen physischen Anreiz dafür gibt und ihm so etwas seit ungefähr hundertfünfundzwanzig Jahren nicht mehr passiert ist.

So wie er noch nie ein Childe erschaffen wollte.

Der Schmerz explodiert an einer unerwarteten Stelle - seinem Herz. Friert ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein, bevor er sich hilflos gegen die nächste Wand rettet. Spike hat Anarchie immer genossen, aber nicht in ihm. Hasst dieses Chaos von ineinanderfließenden Wertvorstellungen. Weltvorstellungen. Wahnvorstellungen.

Der Mann am Boden kommt langsam zu sich, verwirrt, aufgrund der jähen Unterbrechung, offensichtlich noch in einer anderen Welt gefangen. Spike kann es ihm nachfühlen. Versucht ihn aufzuwecken und vielleicht sich.

„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich dich gebissen hätte?“

Er fummelt an seiner Hose, versucht etwas Würde in die Situation zu bekommen, in dieser Haltung mit glitzerndem Schwanz zwischen den Oberschenkeln. Keine einfache Aufgabe. Aber Wes schafft es irgendwie.

„Dich getötet.“ Zu leidenschaftslos für eine Statement.

Und Spike glaubt ihm nicht, tastet nach dem vertrauten Holz in seinem Rücken, holt langsam den Pflock aus dem Bund seiner Jeans, der sich dort seit ungefähr zwei Stunden befindet und den er ihm ziemlich zu Beginn ihres Zusammentreffens in der Bar abgenommen hat. Das Wiedererkennen und die Erkenntnis flutet kurz über den Mann am Boden und Spike fühlt wieder etwas, von dem er ebenfalls meinte, dass er es schon eine Weile hinter sich gelassen hat. Mitgefühl.

Er lässt den Pflock fallen, nicht bereit ihn noch weiter zu erniedrigen. Versucht wieder auf neutralen Grund zu gelangen, „Du riechst nach Angel.“

Nicht das was Wes hören will und nicht das was Spike sagen wollte.

Aber er hat keine Ahnung, wie man die Worte, _‚Du verdankst meinem unerwarteten Orgasmus dein Leben und ich hätte die Ewigkeit deines Todes zu gerne mit dir geteilt’,_ elegant formuliert. Wie man den Fehlstart in ein neues Leben, ohne großes Aufsehen behebt. Wie man unberührt in sein altes zurückspringt. Ohne das sich etwas verändert hat. Denn es hat sich was verändert. Hier in dieser Hintergasse. In ihm.

„Sag ihm - Sag ihm, dass ich hier war. Und - Dass es mir leid tut wegen - Wegen Buffy.“

Und es hört sich in seinem Kopf besser an, als laut ausgesprochen. Wie viele Wahrheiten in seinem Leben und er gibt einmal der Versuchung nach und wagt den großen Abgang seines Grand Sires. Kommt nicht weiter als bis zur Hauptstrasse, lehnt sich außerhalb des Sichtfeldes gegen die Wand. Hat in seinem Geist einen freien Blick auf Wes.

Sieht dessen Hände auf seinem Schwanz. Ist wieder hart. Spürt ihn kommen.

Schmeckt das Blut in seinem Mund. Hört seinen Zusammenbruch.

Fragt sich, ob die Tränen in seiner Kehle für Buffy oder Wesley oder ihn sind.

Beschließt, dass es nicht wichtig ist.

Macht sich auf die Suche nach seiner Antwort.

Versucht den missglückten Neustart in ein Leben zu vergessen. Ist gut darin, bis er endlich versteht, was eine Seele ist und dass es zu spät dafür ist, sie gegen die Entfernung des Chips einzutauschen.

Dass er manche Dinge auf die harte Tour lernen muss und er redet jetzt oft mit Darla, Drusilla, Angelus und Buffy, aber die meiste Zeit ist er dabei allein.

Mit Wes redet er nie.

Vielleicht weil er auch jetzt nicht die richtigen Worte dafür findet.

_Black black heart, why would you offer more?_  
 _Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?_  
 _I'm on fire, I'm rotting to the core,_  
 _I'm eating all your kings and queens,_  
 _All your sex and your diamonds._  
~David Usher – Black black Heart~


End file.
